Meet the Kids
by Anna10327
Summary: Look into the strange lives of the children of the main characters of Pokémon! Things such as forbidden friendships, crazy parties, and weird secrets are some of the things that happen daily in these 4 households. In the 1st chapter, we find out a secret about one of Brock & Misty's daughters, and Jessica Rochester gets twin siblings! Rated T just in case.
1. Mari & Jonathan Are Born

**I didn't want to wait a long time to do this, so I'm doing this before stories that take place in between this one and my last one. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm just really impatient. Here are the characters divided by family:**

**Ash & May- Micah (13), Cato (9), Ariana (5)  
Brock & Misty- Caitlin (16), Bella (13), Ash (8), Genevieve (5)  
Jessie & James- Jessica (5), expecting twins  
Gary & Dawn (Call me crazy, but I HAD to do something)- Caroline & Marilyn (9)**

**By the way, Jessica is best friends with Genevieve & Ariana, Micah is best friends with Bella & Caitlin, Cato is best friends with Ash, and the twins are best friends with each other.**

* * *

(Micah's POV)  
Today you will get a look into my dysfunctional home life. I am Micah Clarence Ketchum, age 13. I am the oldest of 3 siblings, and my parents depend on me a lot. My little siblings are Cato & Ariana. Cato is 9 years old, and he loves teasing Ariana the way I used to when he was Ariana's age. Ariana is 5 years old, and is the sweetest but most sensitive of us all. Mom & Dad leave a lot of babysitting to me, since they hang out with their friends, Misty, Brock, Dawn, & Gary quite a lot. Sometimes I have to help Caitlin (the oldest child of Brock & Misty, she's 16) babysit all of the children. And on occasion, we have to babysit Jessica, the daughter of our parents' sworn enemies. Jessica is good friends with Ariana and Caitlin's little sister, Genevieve, so she likes us and we like her. Everyday is weird and out of control. It's rare that I get peace and quiet.  
"Micah, Brock & Misty are coming with Gary & Dawn plus all of their children tonight, since we're having Ariana's birthday party tonight." Mom said. Yep, Ariana was having her birthday party tonight. She's turning 6 in a week.  
"Mommy, we have to invite Jessica!" Ariana begged.  
"Why do you even like her, Ari? We warned you guys not to befriend her ever a long time ago." Dad reminded us.  
"She's a good kid, Dad. All because of your stupid rivalry between Jessie & James, you hate their child? You guys still aren't convinced that Jessie & James are on the good side, are you? Ariana knows them very well, and they really are nice. They _quit_ their jobs, and were _forced_ to steal your Pikachu." Cato explained.  
"I know, but your mother and I think there's something fishy going on." Dad said.  
"Give the Rochesters a chance, Dad, they're nice. Them and Meowth have just as close a bond as you do with May, Dawn, Brock, and Misty. They're only human. They've made mistakes and corrected them." I argued. I hated the fact Mom & Dad never trusted Jessie, James, Jessica, and Meowth. They really are nice people, even if they always tried stealing Dad's Pikachu.  
"Fine, we'll invite Jessica tonight. I'll call Jessie & James to let them know, even though I really don't want to. Dang, the things I do for you kids..." Mom said. Ariana cheered.

* * *

(Jessica's POV)  
Mommy just got a call from Ariana's parents. I'm allowed to go to her birthday party! Finally, I get permission to see her! Our parents hate each other, and I don't get to see her very often, except at school. But it's summer right now. There were only two reasons Mommy allowed me to go. Ariana is my best friend, and I get to see Genevieve. She might not like Ariana's parents, but she did like Ariana.  
Ari's parents don't believe my parents quit Team Rocket and are good people now. But Ariana gets along well with my parents because of me. Mommy & Daddy are really protective of me, and like the people I'm friends with.

* * *

(Genevieve's POV)  
"Are you ready for the party tonight? Jessica's going!" Daddy told me. I gasped.  
"Ash & May actually let her come?" I asked Daddy skeptically. He nodded. I squealed.  
"Wow, first time we see her excited." my brother, Ash, teased. I'm not exactly the happiest person in the world, but he isn't either.  
"What? I get to see Jessica for the first time in months!" I responded, too happy to snap back.  
"Yeah, why so excited, Genevieve?" My older sister, Caitlin asked. I frowned. I didn't want her to know the reason I was so glad to see Jessica. "Daddy, is it okay if we tell them now?" I asked.  
"I'll tell them. It's okay now." Daddy said.  
"Okay. Do it." I told Daddy. He took a deep breath.  
"Caitlin, Ash, Bella, I'm afraid Genevieve isn't really your sister. She's your half sister." Daddy confessed. My older siblings all gasped, and Misty (Daddy's wife, who wasn't really my mother) came in to see what was happening.  
"Brock, are you serious?" Misty asked, looking shocked.  
"I'm afraid so. Kids, Misty, Genevieve is really the daughter of me & Jessie. We got drunk at a party one night, and one thing led to another. Jessie had Genevieve 9 months later, somehow without James knowing. Since this was unintentional, I never told you about it. I was worried you'd think something serious was going on between me and Jessie. After she was born, we agreed she'd live with me and pretend I adopted her. Finally, it feels good to admit it." Daddy said.  
"Brock, you could have told me. I'd have understood. Something similar happened to me and Ash once. You remember that, don't you? Man, you and May were so mad that day. If anything serious happened, you might've murdered Ash. Anyways, it explains why Genevieve always called me Misty." Misty realized.  
"I still can't believe Jessie created _that_. On the other hand, though, it explains so much." Ash said.  
"I haven't seen Jessica and Mommy in months! I want to go to the party now. Why do we have to wait 4 hours? Misty, Daddy, I want to go now!" I whined.  
"Okay, we'll take you to Jessica's house. We'll drive you to Ash & May's house, but you can walk from there. " Misty agreed. (Daddy & Misty's house are near Jessica's and Ariana's houses.)

* * *

(Jessica's POV)  
I heard a knock on my door, interrupting my meditating. (Yes, I meditate)  
"Mom, Dad, someone's here!" I called out. I looked out the peephole and saw Genevieve. Daddy walked in the living room and opened the door. I hugged Genevieve and she hugged me back.  
"Hello, James," Genevieve said.  
"Well, hello, little Jenny. Jessie, Genevieve is here!" Dad called out to Mom. Mom ran out and made a beeline straight to her.  
"Jenny! I've missed you! How are Brock & Misty treating you?" Mom asked.  
"They're fine, Ash is still annoying, though." she replied.  
"You know, if things ever get horrible, you can live here with us. I'd just have to get approval from James & Meowth, of course." Mom told her.  
"Nope, Ash is the only problem at Daddy's house." Genevieve said.  
"Wait, Jessie, what do you mean she could live here if things get bad? Wouldn't it be weird, harboring a child that's not even ours inside our house? Why would we take Genevieve away from her parents?" Dad asked.  
"I hardly ever get to see Mommy, that's why." Genevieve revealed.  
"Oh shit," I heard Mom whisper. She cusses in front of me sometimes, and I pick up on it. Whenever Mom does it, she whispers, thinking I won't hear. Ha.  
"Run for it," I whispered to Genevieve. She stood there, blushing.  
"I'm sorry, James, but your wife is my mother. One night 5 years ago, I was conceived when Mommy had a little too much booze." (She didn't know what it was the way I did) "My daddy, Brock, did too. Somehow Mommy hid my birth from you and sent me to live with my dad." she explained.  
"Jessie, how'd you do it?" Dad asked.  
"I still don't know myself." Mom said.  
"So basically, when the twins are born, they'll be my siblings too." Genevieve explained. (My mom was pregnant with twins)

* * *

(Ariana's POV)  
"Why do I have to wear a dress?" I asked Mommy.  
"It's your birthday party, why turn down the chance?" she asked.  
"I hate wearing dresses, you know that, Mommy!" I yelled. We were getting dressed up for the party, which was in 2 hours. I could've worn my regular outfit, but Mommy wanted me to wear that stupid dress. She hated dressing up when she was younger, so she should understand. I groaned. "It's _my_ birthday, I should wear what I want!" I yelled. Micah came in to see what was happening. "Dad, Ariana's having a tantrum again!" he called out, as he saw me thrashing angrily. "Ari, what's the problem this time?" Daddy asked. "Mommy wants me to wear a stupid dress! I hate dresses!" I screamed. I heard Daddy sigh. "May, your daughter doesn't want to wear a dress tonight," Daddy said. "Why? She looks so cute in it!" Mommy exclaimed. "Maybelle Summer Dawson Ketchum, I honestly don't get you sometimes. You hate dresses too, so you should understand how Ari feels. In fact, just do let her wear the same outfit so we can stop talking about this." Daddy begged. "Alright, Ashy-boy, I'll let her wear the same outfit," Mommy said. I cheered, glad I didn't have to wear the stupid thing.

* * *

(Jessica's POV)  
It was finally time for the party, and I had fun. "Genevieve, let's do karaoke!" I begged. "I want to sing For the First Time in Forever. I'll let you be Anna this time, I promise." She really didn't want to do karaoke like I did.  
"Jess, I don't like singing in front of this many people," Genevieve replied.  
"Jenny, I know you're lying. What's really wrong with you?" I could sense when my half sister was lying, it's just a natural instinct for me. Maybe I got that from Mom, she can tell when someone's lying.  
"I'm fine." Genevieve lied again.  
"Genevieve, don't lie. I really want to know what's wrong." I said.  
"Okay, fine. I'm just worried about Mom. She hasn't been feeling well lately." Genevieve confessed. She pointed to Mom, who was throwing up.  
"Oh, I didn't know she was sick!" I exclaimed. But then I had a sudden realization. "Jenny, maybe she's ready to have the twins." I told her.  
"You think so? I want to name one of the twins when they are born!" Genevieve gasped. Ariana came up to us, looking puzzled.  
"What am I missing?" Ari asked.  
"Mom might be ready to have the twins," Jenny and I said at the same time. Ariana gasped. We all started cheering, but got cut off. Dad got everyone's attention and announced, "Everyone, we have to go. Sorry for interrupting the party, but Jessie is about to give birth. We need to get her to a hospital, quick."  
"There's a Pokémon Center not far from here," Brock, Genevieve's dad, announced.  
"Brock, she's not a Pokémon. We need a human hospital." Dad looked at him like he was stupid.  
"James, I'm telling you, the closest human hospital is 25 miles away. And the Pokémon Center is across the street." Brock explained. Without saying a word, everyone headed out the door and started walking towards the Pokémon Center across Ariana's house.  
"It's okay, Jessie. We're almost there." Dad wrapped an arm around Mom's neck and pat her on the back. When we finally got in the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy greeted us.  
"Hello, guys! What's with the crowd?" Joy asked.  
"Jessie's going into labor and this place was closest." Dad explained.  
"This is a Pokémon Center, but I'll do what I can. My cousin in Viridian City had a similar situation recently." Nurse Joy said. She, along with a bunch of Chansey, tried putting Mom on a bed with wheels. It took a couple of minutes for them to do it, but they started pushing the bed into a room.  
"Okay, James can stay in here with Jessie. But Jessica and Genevieve, I know you are the daughters of Jessie, and you'll have to stay outside until she's done." Nurse Joy explained. So we waited, and waited, and waited. Finally Nurse Joy came out.  
"Jessica, Genevieve, meet your little siblings!" We came in to see Mom and the twins.  
"Girls, I'm letting you name them. They're a boy and a girl. Jessica gets to name the boy, and Genevieve gets to name the girl." Mom said. She let us pick up the twins, whom we loved instantly.  
"Aw, you're a little cutie, aren't you?" I gawked. "I'm naming you Jonathan Finn." Genevieve was admiring our little sister, who was asleep.  
"Mom, she's adorable! I'm naming her Mari Kate." Genevieve decided.  
"I'm going to be the best big sister ever," I said to no one in particular.  
"And I'm going to be the best big half-sister ever!" Genevieve vowed. I was really happy, seeing as today was the day I became a big sister and became reunited with Genevieve at the same time. I held Mari & John for a while, and never thought I could ask for any two little siblings better than them.


	2. Iris & Cilan Announce Their Wedding

**Iris & Cilan's children: Alana (11). Beverly (9), Cilan (2)  
Max & Serena's children: Norman (2) {called Max like his dad}, [expecting a girl]**

**Oh yeah, May calls her nephew Norman so she won't mix up her brother with her nephew.**

* * *

(Micah's POV)  
"So we received the news today, and Serena is pregnant," Uncle Max explained. He and Aunt Serena came over to my house since Max (their 2 year old) hasn't seen us in a while, and also they discovered that Aunt Serena is pregnant.

"What? Oh, Serena, I hope it doesn't go disastrous like when you had my nephew. I don't want this next one to be born prematurely. But we're lucky Norman survived it." Mom freaked out.

"May, it'll be fine. She'll be born on October 15th, and the doctor says she's supposed to be due the day before. We know this one's a girl, because it turns out I've been pregnant for 5 months but never knew." Aunt Serena said. Dad ran in, apparently excited.

"May, kids, Iris & Cilan are on the video phone!" he shouted.

"Iris & Cilan?" I asked. We hadn't spoke to Iris & Cilan, Daddy's friends from Unova, in a while. They were living in Unova for a few months, and for whatever reason, haven't called since they decided to return to Unova temporarily. Daddy took me, Ariana, and Cato to the video phone in his room. Sure enough, Iris & Cilan were on the screen.

"Hi Iris! Hi Cilan!" Ariana shouted. They both waved.

"Ash, we have something to tell you," Iris said.

"What is it?" Daddy asked her. Iris & Cilan looked so happy that it came to this.

"We are getting married!" they said at the same time. Dad gasped.

"I knew I saw a ring last time you talked to us!" Ariana apparently loved the news.

"Congratulations, guys," I said.

"Also, Ash? We wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my best man. And Iris wants May & Ariana to be bridesmaids." Cilan explained.

"Of course I'll be best man! I know Ariana & May would love to be bridesmaids." Dad said. Ariana looked really euphoric at the news that she would be a bridesmaid.

"And we need to introduce to you 3 people," Iris said. "Come on out, guys," I heard her murmur. Out came 3 children. One was a girl that had straight purple hair and blue eyes. The other girl had green curly hair and black eyes. The other child was a boy that looked just like a younger Cilan.

"These are our children," Iris explained. "This is Alana," she said, pointing to the purple haired girl. "This is Beverly," Iris pointed at the other girl.

"And this is little Cilan, whose middle name is Ash, after you," Cilan explained, holding the child that looked just like him.

"Aw, thanks, man!" Dad looked flattered.

"Beverly will be the flower girl at the wedding. Also, Alana is 11, Beverly is 9, and Cilan is 2." Iris said.

"I never knew you had children!" I said.

"We hid it from everyone. Now we decided to surprise you all since we're getting married." Cilan explained.

"Wow," was all Dad could say.


End file.
